tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Meanwhile on Earth
Die Folge "Meanwhile on Earth" (Währenddessen auf der Erde) spielt in der 4. Staffel während die Turtles sich noch im Weltall befinden Story Eines Tages sind die Turtles mal wieder auf der Reise durchs Weltall nachdem sie gerade einem Triceraton-Angriff entkommen sind. Sie fliegen gerade zufälligerweise an der Erde vorbei April: Sagt mal, Leute. Fragt ihr euch nicht auch manchmal was unsere Alter Egos gerade auf der Erde machen? Donnie: Mhm, welches Datum ist heute Professor? Professor Honeycutt: Mal sehen, der 7. März Donnie: Ah, dann ist heute genau ein Tag bevor wie zusammen mit den Mutanimals die Invasion gestoppt und die Menschen zurückgebracht haben Mikey: Also ich glaub heute ist der Tag an dem ich noch hungriger bin als sonst. Gibt es nicht irgendein Weltraum-Restaraunt hier in der Nähe? Professor Honeycutt: Soweit ich weiß nicht Mikey: Oh Mann, können wir nicht kurz zur Erde fliegen und uns da was zu Essen holen? Raph: Hast du sie noch alle? Wir sind zwar seit gerauer Zeit im Weltall aber auf der Erde darf uns immernoch keiner sehen! Casey: Fliegen wir doch in eins der Chinatown-Restaurants. Da und in dem ganzen anderen New York lebt gerade niemand ausser uns natürlich und ich glaube die haben trozdem noch gutes Essen da Leo: Ja, ich hab nach dem Kampf mit den Triceratons jetzt auch Hunger. Kleiner Ausflug! Also fliegen die Turtles auf die Erde und landen vor einem Chinatown-Restaurant. Als sie gerade reingehen wollen merken sie das darin jemand ist und sie verstecken sich schnell Raph: Was zum? Ich dachte das hier ist ein Tag BEVOR wir die Invasion beendet haben Donnie: Ist es auch, aber sowie es aussieht ist dieser Kerl einer der wenigen Leute die sich während der gesamten Invasion in New York verstecken konnten Mikey: Na toll. Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich hab solchen Hunger Professor Honeycutt: Glücklicherweise hab ich da etwas! Das sind spezielle Armbänder. Wenn man sie sich um den Arm hängt kann man eine Gestalt seiner Wahl annehmen und sieht dann für jeden auch so aus Raph: Was?? Und wieso haben wir die dann nicht schon längst benutzt um die Triceratons zu überlistenß Professor Honeycutt: Die kennen diese Dinger, genauso wie alle anderen aus dem Weltall. Würde nichts bringen. Aber die Erdlinge kennen sie nicht Mikey: Dann her damit! Mikey bekommt eins der Armbänder und geht schnell ins Restaurant um für alle was zu bestellen, dabei kommt es zum Gespräch mit dem Arbeiter Arbeiter: Sag mal, wie hast du es geschafft bei der Invasion nicht erwischt zu werden? Mikey: Oh, ich und meine Freunde sind auf eine Farm außerhalb der Stadt gefahren und haben da einen Bigfoot, ein paar Traum-Biber und ein lebendiges Auto getoffen (Mitarbeiter schaut geschockt) Und wie hast du es geschafft? Arbeiter: Durch meine Kung Fu-Fähigkeiten hab ich es geschafft jeden dieser Roboter-Aliens der mich angegriffen hat zu besiegen Mikey: Du bist gut genug in Kung Fu um diese Aliens zu besiegen? Wieso arbeitest du dann in so einer Bruchbude? Eröffne eine Kung Fu-Schule oder mach deine eigene Chinatown-Gang auf um Leute auszurauben und reich zu werden! Arbeiter: Sagtest du reich werden? Mikey: Klar, Alter. Wie dem auch sei. Ich muss jetzt mal gehen. Also bis dann ähm (Schaut auf sein Namensschild wo "Hun" steht) Hun! Beim rausgehen denkt Mikey kurz nach. Kennt er da nicht jemanden mit dem Namen Hun? Aber die Pizza in seinen Händen haben dafür gesorgt das er nicht sehr lange darüber nachgedacht hat "Hun" dagegen geht Mikeys Vorschlag nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und noch in der selben Nacht hört er Lärm aus dem Nachbarshaus wo Kurtzman wohnt und beschließt nachzusehen. Er sieht wie 3 Straßengangster die die Invasion ebenfalls überlebt haben (die Purple Dragons) Kurtzman ausrauben wollen, als plötzlich ein riesiges Krokodil dazwischenkommt. Es ist Leatherhead! Die Purple Dragons versuchen ihn zu schlagen und ihm wehzutun aber alles prallt ab und Leatherhead ist viel zu groß und stark und wirft die Purple Dragons gegen ein Fenster. In diesem Moment erinnert sich Hun an das was Mikey ihm die Nacht erzählt hat. Er stürzt sich auf den Rücken von Leatherhead und zieht ihn hin und her Hun: Macht schon! Schnappt euch die Kohle! Die Purple Dragons schnappen sich das Geld und hauen ab, während Hun Leatherhead ablenkt. Nach einer Weile schafft er es ihn von sich runter zu kriegen und wirft ihn nach hinten. Hun kann sich aber halten und verschwindet jetzt aus dem Fenster so schnell wie es geht und trifft nach einer Weile wieder auf die Purple Dragons Fong: Alter, das war großartig! Hast du nicht Lust unserer Gang beizutreten? Du kannst sogar unser Anführer sein! Komm mit, wir stellen dich unserem Meister Shredder vor. Der wird auch dafür sorgen das du vor den Aliens in dieser Stadt sicher bist Und so wurde Hun der neue Anführer der Purple Dragons An einem anderen Tag sind die Turtles mal wieder in Dimension X gereist Leo: Also, was machen wir hier, Professor? Professor Honeycutt: Die Kraang haben sowie es aussieht ein neues sehr gefährliches Gedankenkontroll-Gerät entwickelt und wir müssen es ihnen schnell klauen Sie bemerken nicht das eine Gruppe Kraang plus Kraang Sub-Primus hinter ihnen steht und das Gespräch mitgehört hat Kraang Sub-Primus: Was? Ihr wollt uns unseren schönen neuen Gehirnwäsche-Saft klauen. Na dann, holt ihn euch! Die Turtles und ihre Freunde kämpfen jetzt gegen die Kraang und Leo versucht Kraang Sub-Prime abzuwehren Als Kraang Sub-Prime merkt das die Kraang die Schlacht am verlieren sind, geht er ein paar Schritte zurück und aktiviert jetzt ein paar Kanonen an seinen Armen gefüllt mit dem Gehirnwäsche-Saft und beschießt die Turtles und ihre Freunde. Aber Leo schafft es gut genug auszuweichen um zu Kraang Sub-Prime vorzudringen und mit seinen Schwertern die Kanonen von Kraang Sub-Prime abzuschneiden und in die Hand zu holen. Aber dann verpasst Kraang Sub-Prime ihm einen so heftigen Schlag das er gegen die Wand fliegt und den Gehirnwäsche-Saft loslässt der jetzt durch ein Portal auf die Erde fliegt Währendessen auf der Erde sucht Baxter Stockman gerade in TCRI nach nützlichen Werkzeugen um die Foot Bots zu optimieren, als er plötzlich von einem Portal das hinter ihm auftaucht um dem Gehirnwäsche-Saft getroffen wird. Er sieht sich den Saft genauer an Baxter Stockman: Bsss. Dieser Saft könnte bsss vielleicht meine Würmer so optimieren das bss sie Karai gehirnwaschen und wieder auf Shredders Seite bringen könnten bsss An einem anderen Tag haben die Turtles im Weltall herausgefunden wo die Triceratons ihren Angriff auf die Erde starten wollen. Also zeigt Professor Honeycutt den Turtles eine Karte von New York und markiert eine Müllhalde mit einem X. Professor Honeycutt: Dort wollen die Triceratons ihre Invasion starten April: Gut, dann sind wir wieder besser auf ihren Angriff vorbereitet Mikey: Hey, wofür ist der Knopf da? (Drückt einen großen roten Knopf) Professor Honeycutt: NEIN! Du Idiot, jetzt hast du ein großes rotes Kreuz auf New York gemalt. In Wirklichkeit! Casey: Reg dich ab. Was kann denn schon passieren? Währendessen fährt Fishface mit seinem Foot Clan-Motorrad zu der Müllhalde Fishface: Unglaublis das Sredder mis verdonnert hat seinen Müll hier abzuladen (Sieht das große X) Was ist das denn? Vieleist die Markierung für einen Schatz! (Fängt an zu graben bis her plötzlich Meter nach unten fliegt bis er eine Rennstrecke entdeckt) Eine Renstrecke! Sieht noch benutzbar aus. Vieleist kann is hier meinen großen Traum Sklaven in Rennen gegeneinander antreten zu lassen erfüllen. Aber is brauch einen Decknamen (Denkt an das große X das ihn runtergeworfen hat) Mr. X! Ein anderes Mal unterhalten sich die Turtles um die Zeitreisefähigkeit des Raumschiffs vom Professor Mikey:Sag mal, kann das Ding auch in der Zeit vorwärts reisen? Professor Honeycutt: Oh ja! In welches Jahr würdest du denn gern? Leo: Ist das nicht gefährlich weil wir dann nicht mehr in der Zeit zurück reisen können um den Untergang der Erde zu verhindern? Professor Honeycutt: Oh nein, wir können jeder Zeit hierhin zurückreisen nur nicht noch weiter zurück. Die Zeitreiseregeln sind hier etwas kompliziert. Also, in welches Jahr willst du Mikey? Mikey: Ähm, wie weit liegt das Jahr 300 in der Zukunft? Professor Honeycutt: Ähm Mikey das Jahr 300 liegt 1700 Jahre in der Vergangen (Raph stoppt ihn) Raph: Versuch garnicht erst Mikey die Zeit zu erklären. Bring uns einfach irgendwo hin in die Zukunft Professor: Ok Er bringt sie in die Zukunft wo sie seltsamerweise Renet treffen Mikey: Renet! Renet: Ähm kennen wir uns? WOW! IHR SEIT DIE LEGENDÄREN TURTLE-KRIEGER! OH, ICH HAB SO VIELE FRAGEN Raph: Was redest du da fürn Quatsch? Du kennst uns doch längst aus dem Jahr 2015 Renet: 2015? Heißt das es ist mein Schicksal in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und euch zu treffen? Hey, vielleicht seit ihr ja die Auserwählten die Savanti Romero besiegen können Donnie: Den haben wir doch längst besiegt Renet: Dann seit ihr die Auserwählten (Reist jetzt in die Vergangenheit zu den Turtles) Casey: Ähm tschüss? Ein anderes Mal kämpfen die Turtles im Raumschiff des Professors gegen die Triceratons um einen Teil des Schwarzloch-Generators. Im Kampf wird Donnie von einem Triceraton in eine Ecke neben eine Kanone geschleudert, mit der er nun versucht auf die Triceratons zu schießen. Er schafft es aber nicht wirklich die Kanone zu bedienen und schießt versentlich die Scheibe kaputt und dadurch einen Strahl der irgendwo auf der Erde landet Professor Honeycutt: Donnie, schnell weg von dem Ding! Donnie: Wieso? Was macht das Teil? Professor Honeycutt: Das ist ein Intelligenzumkehrer. Wenn der am falschen Ort einschlägt... Raph: (der gerade gegen Mozar kämpft) dann ist irgendwer auf der Erde schlauer oder dümmer als vorher. Wow, ein Weltuntergang im Vergleich zu dem Schwarzlochgenerator nicht wahr? Donnie: Du hast Recht, Auf in den echten Kampf. HIYA! Währendessen trifft der Strahl auf der Erde ausgerechnet in den Kanalisationen New Yorks Donnie der zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade seine Intelligenz verloren hat (The Creeping Doom) wänrend seine Brüder versuchen Snakefake und Creep aufzuhalten. Als Donnie seine Intelligenz durch den Strahl plötzlich wieder bekommt denkt es war von Mikeys Geträünk, das ihn eigentlich noch dümmer gemacht hat, und macht sich auf um seinen Brüdern zu helfen Ein anderes Mal wurde von den Triceratons ein Kopfgeldjäger auf die Turtles angesetzt. Und dieser ist Zog. Nach einiger Zeit hat er es geschafft ihr Raumschiff zu finden und bei ihnen einzubrechen. Die Turtles und all ihre Freunde kämpfen gerade gegen ihn und drängen ihn in eine Ecke Zog: Ach kommt schon. Akzeptiert euer Schicksal einfach und lasst mich euch den Tod durch die Hand eines wahren Helden spüren Mikey: Wenn du so ein Held bist dann kümmer dich doch um die Kraang die auf der Erde seit Ewigkeiten ihr Unwesen treiben (Hält sich die Hand vor den Mund) Ups! Alle: MIKEY! Zog: Kraang? Seid Ewigkeiten auf der Erde? Dann habt ihr wohl heute Glück. Wird Zeit die Erde anzugreifen! Raph: Dann musst du erstmal an uns vorbeikommen (Hält seine Sais vorbei)thumb|275px|Raph versperrt Zog den Weg Zog: Nicht nötig. Ich nehm einfach eure letzte Rettungskapsel (Steigt in die Kapsel) Oh, übrigens. Ich weiß ihr seit zeitreisende. Ich werd eure erdischen Versionen hintergehen und töten. (Fliegt mit der Kapsel weg) LANG LEBE DAS TRICERATON-IMPERIUM! Raph: NEIN! Leo: Keine Sorge, wir müssen einfach genau das machen was wir auch in Wirklichkeit erlebt haben (Holt sein T-Phone raus und ruft Bishop an) Bishop: Ja? Leonardo? Leo: Bishop, wir haben einen Auftrag für dich. Ziel: Erde. New York. Problem: Eine Triceraton-Attacke. Red mit uns aus der anderen Zeit! Wird Zeit für die letzte und bedeutendste Szene: Die wahren Gründe hinter Splinters Ermordung Mikey: Sagt mal Leute, warum ist Shredder eigentlich so böse? Er hat Splinter getötet, ist an der Zerstörung der ganzen Welt beteiltigt und das nur für seine Rache Donnie: Keine Ahnung. Er ist wohl einfach von Natur aus das grausamste Weseb das im ganzen Universum existiert Jetzt gibts eine Rückblende. Am Tag der "Annihilation Earth" sind Splinter, April, Shredder und der Rest des Foot Clans grad auf dem Weg um die Triceratons aufzuhalten, als Splinter und Shredder grad ins Gespräch kommen Shredder: Du weißt aber das wenn wir fertig sind ich dich sofort töten werde? Splinter: So wie du es schon 2 mal gemacht hast? Sehr unwahrscheinlich bis fast unmöglich, Saki Shredder: Dieses Mal wird es anders laufen. Das versprech ich dir! Und das bin ich dem Ruf des Foot Clans, Miwa und Tang Shen schuldig! Splinter: (denkt nach) Mhm, wenn du mich so unbedingt töten willst, wieso machst du es dann nicht während des Kampfs gegen den Weltuntergang? Shredder: HEY, ich würde nichts lieber als dich tot sehen und von diesem Anblick ein Bild über meinen Thron hängen, dich zu foltern, dich mit einem Telefonkabel an einen Baum fesseln, dir dann mit Gabeln das Mageninnere rauskratzen, dich dazu bringen es zu essen, vergiftete Organe an dich verfüttern bis du Blut auskotzt und deinen Kadaver in ein Haifischbecken zu werfen Splinter: HEY! Shredder: Aber selbst ich bin nicht verrückt genug dafür die gesamte Welt aufs Spiel zu setzen Splinter: Möglicherweise ist das aber unsere einzige Chance. Wir sind klar in der Unterzahl. WIr können entweder einen langen Kampf bestreiten bis jeder vcn uns draufgeht, oder du kannst mich im entscheidenden Moment töten. Dadurch wird zwar die Welt untergehen, aber das Schicksal hat mir vorrausgesagt das meine Söhne uns alle retten werden. In Form einer Zeitreise Shredder: Keine Ahnung was du da für einen Quatsch mit Soße redest aber wenn es um einen Plan geht indem ich dich umbringen darf bin ich dabei! Aber verrat es den anderen nicht. Einer von denen würde sich bestimmt verplappern. Splinter: Das ist eine riskante Kiste, aber die einzige Kiste die uns retten könnte. Gut, das Stichwort wenn du mich umbringen kannst ist "Schnell Shredder. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr" Shredder nickt ENDE Trivia *In dieser speziellen Folge werden von Hintergrundszenen aus der 3. Staffel erzählt die in der Serie nicht gezeigt wurden. Auf so gut wie alles davon sind die Turtles aus dem Weltall unwissentlich beteiltigt *Als Donnie sagt das der 7. März der Tag vor dem Beenden der Invasion war spielt darauf an, das die Folge "Battle for New York" inder dies auch geschah am 8. März rauskam Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden